


A Shift In Time

by ByteHoarder



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gwevin is silly no matter how Kevin is explained, I really only watched the original series, I still don't like Kevin, I'm posting this instead of new content, This isn't an exploration of Kevin's character, Time Travel, Very cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByteHoarder/pseuds/ByteHoarder
Summary: AU. When ten year-old Ben accidentally has the Omnitrix send him and Gwen into the future they have a chance encounter with their fifteen year-old selves and have some interesting talks. Suddenly the future isn't what it used to be.





	A Shift In Time

**Author's Note:**

> A rewritten version of Mr. BG's (from FFnet) story Ben 10, Meet Ben 15 that's substantially longer that I wrote about two years ago. Since the Ben/Gwen section of AO3 is fairly barren I thought I'd post both of the stories I've currently written here.

**A Shift In Time**

•

It was a hot and lazy day, that Thursday. Not only was it humid enough that moisture kept collecting and dripping off of every surface, but Grandpa Max was out too — and that meant he had taken the keys to the RV with him, since he hadn't trusted them with a means to start his vehicle ever since they had accidentally managed to melt its engine. And since their grandpa had taken the keys, they could not turn on the air conditioning. Ben wondered if his grandfather had done it deliberately (perhaps in an effort to get them outside for once), but had since decided that Grandpa Max could never be that cruel — at least, not intentionally, Ben thought as he groaned when another fat drop of moisture landed in his eye. They had done their best to cope without air conditioning by opening the windows, but there was no breeze and all it seemed to do was allow more hot air to rise into the vehicle. Ben didn't like Thursdays.

Ben himself lay on his bed staring up at the underside of the top bunk, fuming silently that the moisture in the air had slithered its way inside his portable game player and caused it to break. The worst part of the affair was that it had been relatively new. Stupid Thursdays. Across from him, sitting at the RV's small "dining" table with her nose almost pressed up against a book, was Ben's cousin Gwen. Like Ben, she had vibrant, gem-like green eyes, but differed in that she had fiery orange hair and a much more petite nose. She was exactly the same age as Ben, by virtue of them sharing a birthday, but did her best to make sure she was the more mature of the two. Of course, that didn't always work out, and Gwen could often be even more childish than Ben, if she got truly upset.

Deciding that he had had enough of staring at the bottom of a bunk, but too hot and bothered to try and rile up his cousin, Ben lifted up his arm to stare at the clunky, wristwatch-like device that called his forearm home. He had only had it a month or so, but already it felt like a very large part of him. It allowed him to do things no other person, on Earth or anywhere else, could do; it made him special. It was perhaps the most valuable piece of technology in the galaxy, if not the universe, and Ben was proud to call it his. It was the Omnimatrix, called by everyone the Omnitrix, and it's great power (and value) came in the fact that it could do what was thought to be impossible: it could change Ben, or whoever wore it, into any life-form whose information it had stored. It was a marvel, and it was all his.

Of course, it didn't come with a handbook. Indeed, in many cases it seemed downright glitchy, to the point that Ben sometimes wondered if he should be concerned for his life with it strapped to his body. It required experimentation to figure out, to discover all its secrets, and to get it working the way he wanted it to. And that's just what Ben intended to do on this dreadful Thursday.

•

So engrossed was she in her book of magic — mainly attempting to find a spell that could cool and dry the air around her, so that she didn't feel like she was drowning on a tropical island on land — that Gwen did not initially notice the odd sounds in the RV. As they persisted, however — a small beep there, a long, pitiful whine here — Gwen could not help finding her concentration broken. Looking around to see what the noise was, Gwen was not terribly surprised to find her cousin doing his best to tinker with the alien device on his wrist. Rolling her eyes — after all, how thick could someone be to try and play around with an alien piece of technology they knew nothing about that was literally fused with them? — Gwen stood and glared at him in a manner she hoped conveyed the message 'You'll break it if you keep doing that.' It had no affect on him, as expected. Instead, she tried the direct route. "What are you doing, dweeb?" she asked, folding her arms in her trained disapproving manner.

"I was bored, so I'm trying to crack the Master Control. Don't get yourself in such a twist," her cousin replied offhandedly, continuing to fiddle with the gadget in spite of her.

"Well, pardon me if I don't want to get blown up when you inevitably screw that thing up," Gwen said, affronted.

"Geez, don't be so high-strung. Would you lighten up?"

"Well, maybe if you _grew up_ just a teensy-tiny bit, I wouldn't have to be so high-strung!" Gwen replied, frowning heavily. Ben, it seemed, chose to ignore her, and Gwen glared at the back of his brown-haired head. She could practically _see_ the insults racing through his brain, probably thoughts of irritation. Most likely something along the lines of _'She thinks she's Miss Know-It-All — doofus.'_ Gwen's frown deepened, and she was just about to scold him again, perhaps being able to get a rise out of him this time, when all of a sudden Ben jumped in fright, and the face of his 'watch' glowed a bright, unnatural blue.

Gwen stood in shock for a second, only able to think _'Of course,'_ before the watch bucked — literally bucked — on Ben's wrist, and shot out a thin, bright, deadly looking beam towards the middle of the Rust Bucket, whereupon there was a great _crack!_ and everything seemed to distort outwards. A small, spherical _something_ appeared where the resonating noise had come from, and it was so bright that it blinded Gwen. She had just enough time for her brain to register Ben's surprised yell, before she felt herself swept off her feet, watched for the briefest microsecond as the Rust Bucket's infinitely stretched interior rushed past her, felt herself tightly squeezed, and then knew nothing.

With the Rust Bucket now empty of people, the glowing sphere wobbled like shaken jelly for a moment, before it seemed to implode silently into an infinitely small point, leaving the Rust Bucket rocking gently on its suspension and the cups rattling on the table. The effect faded, and the eery silence that had accompanied the sphere dissipated, leaving the sound of chirping birds and oppressively buzzing insects to return. The Rust Bucket sat empty for a few moments like this, with no trace that anyone had been there, before the door opened, and Maxwell Tennyson stepped inside, carrying some supplies, and a chilled pack of sodas as a treat for his grandchildren. The man looked around for a moment, wondering where his charges had vanished to, before setting down his burdens and scratching his head. "Wonder where those two have gone," he said, wonderingly.

––––––––––/ / /––––––––––

Wandering along leisurely on a paved park path in Bellwood Park with his cousin, fifteen year-old Ben Tennyson smiled to himself. With no enemies to fight, nor missions to accomplish, the cousins had been given a much deserved — and desired — break, a time to be normal like they sometimes joked they wished they could be all the time. Furthermore, with their third teammate — Kevin Levin — away for a few days to take care of ill-defined and ill-explained "stuff" (as he had grunted), Ben and Gwen were left free to spend their time together, as they so rarely were able to. It was good to have it be just them, though neither would openly admit quite what it meant to them.

"The park's really beautiful this time of night," Gwen commented, gesturing to the bright and clear reflection of the Moon in the park's pond, which was broken only by the ripples of too-energetic ducklings now and again. A thought about other things that were beautiful in the park ran through Ben's head just then, but he refrained from saying any of it. Gone were the days of the Ben who would speak without thinking his words through. At least it came second-nature to him now!

"Yeah, it's a shame we don't really get to do this kind of stuff anymore, isn't it?" Ben replied, running his hand errantly along a tree trunk and quietly appreciating such an ordinary thing as bark. He sighed quietly, but he was sure that Gwen — _'Gwendolyn,'_ she would probably correct him now — had heard it. Taking her silence as a cue to elaborate on his sigh, Ben continued. "Sometimes I just wish we were kids again, you know? Without a care in the world, except for having fun… and annoying each other." From Gwen's little giggle, Ben knew that he had indeed taken her silence correctly. It was good that he knew her so well.

"Well, we get older," Gwen said, skipping like a child on a few cracked flagstones. "It happens to everyone." She sounded a little wistful at that, but happy nonetheless. Then she chuckled. "I can't even remember what we were like when we were ten — apart from the fighting, of course. Oh, and the quarreling."

"Of course," Ben said. "How could we forget that?"

Gwen smiled nostalgically, continuing to skip and twirl freely ahead of Ben while he walked behind her relaxedly. Then her grin turned mischievous as an idea popped into her head, and abruptly she turned and — instead of skipping — rushed and tackled Ben, landing him unexpectedly on the dewy grass by the footpath. Ben grunted in surprise, before he looked at her like she had gone crazy. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded, trying to sound angry. Gwen could see the amusement and affection in his eyes, however.

"I thought you might like a little taste of nostalgia," she said slyly. "We used to do that all the time when we were ten." Ben rolled his eyes, then coaxed her off of him, dusting his pants exaggeratedly.

"Well, I hope you remember what happened _after_ that when we were ten," Ben told her, enjoying the momentary look of panic in her eyes as she realized what he meant. Then she grinned.

"I do… but you'll have to catch me first!" she exclaimed, sticking out her tongue at him before taking off, trying to get a head start and put as much distance as she could between her and Ben. She knew it was useless, however, because Ben had always been the better runner of the two by leagues, and, worse still, he had anticipated her attempted evasion. Instead, he prolonged the chase a little bit, before he finally grew weary of it and launched himself at her, rolling her playfully into the grass, as she had done to him. She laughed freely, and they wrestled with each other for a time — though without the same vigor or competitiveness that they had had five years earlier — trying to pin the other onto the ground, before Ben finally got the upper hand, having positioned his body over hers so that she was trapped under him.

"Still number one," Ben announced as he got her, and she giggled. They were still laughing at each other, both picturing how ridiculous they probably looked, and only as they calmed down did Ben realize the position they were in. Gwen seemed to realize it too, and the laughing expression she had as she looked up at him flickered and turned into something deeper, her pupils dilated. Unconsciously, the thought of how wonderful Gwen looked in the moonlight with her long coppery hair and sparkling eyes floated through Ben's head, and he sighed in a way he never had before.

They stayed like that for they didn't know how long, until a humongous _boom!_ shook the ground near them. Instantly, instinct took over from whatever the two had been feeling in that moment, and Ben rolled off of Gwen as agile as a great cat, while Gwen quickly found herself in a fighting stance. They looked around for the source of the noise, and quickly caught sight a giant, glowing blue sphere only a few dozen yards away. There was a rumble, everything distorted around it, and two figures shot out (if such a thing could even have a corresponding _in),_ none too gracefully if Ben was any judge. As quickly as the sphere had appeared, it vanished, leaving the two figures behind.

When the figures didn't appear to be assembling and attacking things — or even moving at all — Ben's worry decreased, and he nodded to Gwen, letting her know that he intended to investigate. As Ben moved towards the dark figures hidden in the shadows of the park, they began to stir, and one sat up. They were short and definitely human in appearance — probably quite young. The figure groaned with a distinctly female voice, and Ben and Gwen exchanged a look. "Eugh," the figure groaned. "Where _are_ we?" she asked, rubbing her head.

The other figure sat up then, clearly looking around. "I dunno," it said in a young boy's voice. "Must be in China or something."

The girl seemed to glare at him. "Why would we be in _China?"_ she demanded. _"Idiot,"_ she muttered.

Exchanging another look with Gwen, Ben made up his mind and called out to them. "Hey, you there!" he called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright," the girl replied. _"Mostly."_

Ben reached them quickly, and helped the girl up first, then the boy. "That was quite a fall you had," Gwen commented as she walked up behind Ben. "What was that… erm… _thing_ you both came out of?" she asked articulately.

"I don't know," the girl sniffed, "but it's all _his_ fault."

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed indignantly.

"Well it is! _You_ were the one saying 'I'm bored, so I'll just play with this watch I don't know anything about.'" Ben groaned subtly, exchanging a look with Gwen. Just what they needed on their hands — bickering preteens.

"From the looks of it, I'd probably guess some sort of portal — or wormhole," Ben stated, trying to defuse the bickering before it built up steam. "Hmm," he hummed. "Almost like the one Gwendolyn used to transport us, right, Gwen?" It was a safe enough comment, Ben had thought. It wasn't too specific for anyone who didn't know the details, and they didn't really need to keep the existence of time portals a secret from two people who had just come out of one, did they? Alas, apparently Ben was wrong, because the girl jerked violently away from him at his words.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded, doing her best to glare at him. "And how do you know about Gwendolyn?"

"Know about 'that'?" Gwen questioned. "Shouldn't we be asking _you_ that? We know about Gwendolyn because she's me from the future, and we met her about five years ago. I'm Gwen… Gwen Tennyson," she introduced herself. "And this is my cousin Ben. And you are?"

"But _we're_ Ben and Gwen Tennyson!" the two children exclaimed in unison. "The _real_ Ben and Gwen Tennyson!"

Behind Gwen, Ben made an 'Ohhh' sound, as though he had just unraveled a mystery. Indeed, it seemed he had, for a moment later he said "Gwen, I think we know what that portal was."

"What? What was it?" the boy — Ben, Ben supposed (Oh man, that was going to get confusing really quickly) — shouted. Then the girl slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't you get it, dweeb? We're _them,_ they're _us._ We've traveled into the future," she said, scolding him.

"Hey, what was that for?" younger Ben asked.

"It's because you're a doofus," younger Gwen replied.

Older Ben snorted, and leaned over to whisper in his cousin's ear. "I almost forgot how unladylike you were back then," he grinned.

"And I almost forgot how utterly annoying you were," she replied, grin just as big.

"Touché," Ben laughed. Then he turned to what he supposed was his younger self and cousin. "Okay, you two, how about you come with us back to the Rust Bucket, and maybe we can fix this and get you two back where you belong."

Though still quarreling with one another, the young Ben and Gwen did follow him, and Ben shot another grin Gwen's way, which she rolled her eyes at. When Gwen had said she couldn't even remember what she and her cousin had been like five years before, Ben hadn't expected so… potent a reminder. He supposed it was just another thing that made him and his cousin completely abnormal. Not that they minded, of course.

––––––––––/ / /––––––––––

"So, let me get this straight," Benjamin said. They had agreed to call their older selves by their full names, and their younger selves by the shortened variants. Both pairs were quite happy with this arrangement, as neither Ben nor Gwen could stand their full names. "Ben messed around with the Omnitrix, the face turned bright blue, it shot out a beam, created the portal, and sucked you both in?" he summarized. The younger twins nodded. "And neither of you know exactly what Ben pressed or did?" They shook their heads. Benjamin sighed again. "Well, it's going to take me a little while to get it fixed, but we're not exactly short on time, so it's not a big deal."

"Great," Gwen muttered quietly to herself. "Now I'm stuck with two Bens for the foreseeable future. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. What did I do to deserve this?"

Gwendolyn laughed loudly. "Ah, Gwen," Benjamin said, "you wound me! How about I say I'm sorry for all the times I was a jerk to you in the past… I mean, your present. Well, actually, why don't you apologize to Gwen, Ben? I'm sure she'd be willing to do the same if you did."

"What?!" Ben exclaimed. "Why would I apologize to the Dork Queen here? She's the one who should say sorry! She's so stiff and serious all the time! It's like she doesn't know how to have fun! I just do what I have to to even it out with how amazing I am." Gwen frowned and scooted away from him.

"I know you find Ben — well, your Ben — annoying, Gwen," Gwendolyn said in a comforting manner, turning towards her younger self. "But he _does_ still know how to have fun… even if it's at your expense sometimes. My Ben goes through his life like he's had all the fun distilled out of him ages ago — he's like the Anti-Ben!" At this, Gwendolyn turned to pout at Benjamin, who shot her a betrayed look.

"I'm fun!" he protested. "I'm lots of fun!" He felt like his honor, or some deep part of his character, had been insulted and called into question. Indeed, it probably had.

_"Really?"_ Gwendolyn said, disbelief dripping off her tongue. "Name one thing — just one — that we did together this whole year that in any way counts as "fun." And no, hero work does not count." Benjamin opened his mouth, sure that there was an instance in his brain that he'd be able to name, but he came up short, leaving him looking stupid with his mouth hanging open. "I rest my case," Gwendolyn said.

"Wow!" Gwen said, smiling widely. "Ben actually grew up to be mature! Who'd have thought?"

"Mature?" Ben scoffed. "Don't you mean boring? _I_ bet he doesn't even fiddle around with the Omnitrix anymore! He seems more like a Gwen-clone to me." Ben frowned deeply, crossing his arms.

By this point, Benjamin was feeling annoyed. "I don't have time to mess around with the Omnitrix or goof around. As its wielder, I have a tremendous responsibility. I have a duty to help those in need. And there isn't anywhere _near_ a shortage of those. Today has been one of the few days that I've really been able to relax at all, let alone spend any time with Gwen. We can hardly spend any time together now that she's dating Kevin. I'm the third-wheel most of the time, and Ben? I can't tell you how much that sucks."

"You're dating _Kevin?"_ Gwen shrieked, looking like she was ready to vomit. "What is _wrong_ with me? That's _so_ gross! Have you just gone completely insane? Why hasn't Ben or Grandpa or _someone_ checked you into a mental ward yet? Did you completely forget he's a creepy complete _psycho?"_

"Kevin's different now!" Gwendolyn insisted. "He's turned over a new leaf! He's not the monster you guys have been fighting anymore! He's really trying, and he's–––"

"Hot?" Benjamin asked, finishing for her and shooting her a smirk while raising a teasing eyebrow. Gwendolyn blushed deeply.

"What! No!" she replied indignantly and far too quickly to be believable.

"I can't actually believe I would go on to date _Kevin,_ " Gwen complained. "You know, that guy who tried to burn me into a hunk of charcoal just _three days ago?_ Who cares if he's hot?! I'd rather date _Ben_ than that psycho! And that's saying something!" Benjamin burst into laughter at that.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said to Gwen. "I had _nothing_ to do with it. Not my fault at all that she's suddenly gone ga-ga googley-eyes over the whole bad-boy image Kevin likes to show off. Believe me, I tried to tell her. See, Gwen? Even your younger self agrees with me!" Gwendolyn, seemingly surprised at this betrayal from the most unexpected source, did not know quite what to say, and instead opted to keep her mouth shut instead of saying anything that would make the situation worse. That, and she didn't trust herself not to squeak instead of producing coherent speech.

"Wait a second… what makes you think I'd even want to date you, anyway?" Ben said to Gwen, tired of being left out of the conversation. "You're freaky and geeky and ugly! I mean, sure, unlike future Gwen, but… wow, who'd have thought Gwen would actually look nice in the future––– Ow!" he cried as Gwen elbowed him hard in the stomach, shutting him up, her expression hurt.

"Hey, now Ben," Benjamin said, "that was a needlessly cruel thing to say to Gwen, especially when you don't mean it. Don't deny it," he added, seeing Ben open his mouth to affirm his insult. "I used to be you, you know, and so I am very much aware of how you actually feel."

"What do you mean '…how you actually feel'?" both Gwens asked in unison, turning to peer suspiciously at Benjamin, who plastered a horribly fake deflecting smile on his face.

"Nothing! I meant nothing at all! Just something private!" he cried, chuckling nervously.

"You're crazy! No way! Gwen's a total freaky weirdo, and she's ugly, and that's the truth!" Ben affirmed, no longer pinned under the stare of his older self. Gwen elbowed him again.

"Really?" Benjamin grinned slyly, making Ben flinch. "I dunno… She looks pretty cute to me." Both Gwens blushed, but Ben blanched.

"Hmphf," Gwen huffed, turning to Ben. "At least you get more polite in the future. I hope I can mark a date on the calendar for when you turn into him, and then I'll be counting down the days! I can't wait."

"No! He's a softie! And boring! I don't want to be like him — ever! I want to be me! The fun Ben! Not the boring one," Ben insisted.

"You'll understand it as you get older, Ben," Benjamin said. "I know it sounds clichéd, but you will. You'll figure out that life isn't all rainbows and sunshine, and that using the Omnitrix is a big commitment. That being… well, that being a hero is a full-time commitment. You'll figure out that the Omnitrix isn't just some personal toy for your own amusement. It's an obligation, and it's a huge tool for helping people, and doing good. You'll be proud that it selected you as its bearer — it's a symbol that you're the guys fighting the good fight."

Gwen looked up at this older version of her doofus cousin in amazement. She never — never in a million, billion years — would have imagined that Ben could ever turn out anything close to this mature. He was amazing. He was so firm and true and responsible and charismatic and charming and… and handsome. She felt herself blush. Yes, she might even admit to having a crush on him. Would her Ben really become him?

"Why are you staring at Benjamin like that, Gwen?" Gwendolyn asked suspiciously, and Gwen realized that her older self had quickly noticed her stare. It was only a matter of time until she noticed her blush.

"N-No reason!" Gwen replied, looking away and trying to bury her face to hide her splotchy red cheeks.

By now Ben had noticed the commotion and seen her blush, and his brain quickly formulated a plan for revenge on her for hitting him. "Gwen's got a boyfriend! Gwen's got a boyfriend!" he chanted loudly.

"I hope you realize you're literally talking about yourself," Benjamin commented, and Ben shut up abruptly.

Gwen elbowed him again. "Dweeb."

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time," Benjamin commented to Gwendolyn. "I have to say, I almost miss it."

"I could start doing it again if you want, dweeb," Gwendolyn replied, and Benjamin frowned.

"Hence the almost. Don't do that again."

"Sure thing, dweeb. Anyway, since I think we've gotten the most we can out of this riveting discussion… Gwen, would you mind coming outside with me for a while? I want to talk to you about something. We can leave Benjamin here to fix the Omnitrix and get you guys back."

"Sure, and while you two talk about boring girly things, maybe I can finally knock some sense into older me!" Ben said.

"I think I already have quite a lot of sense. Maybe some of it will rub onto you early," Benjamin replied.

•

"Gwen, I can understand how you feel about Kevin," Gwendolyn started as soon as the two were out of the RV and out of earshot of both Bens. "I know you don't like––" seeing her younger self's look, Gwendolyn amended the statement, "––I know you probably _despise_ Kevin after all he's done to you, and all the bad things he's done to other people, but I want you to give him a chance, in your time. Just… get to know him… You might even get to like him…?" Gwendolyn added the last part on hopefully.

"Right, I'll just do that as soon as he stops trying to kill us," Gwen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Gwen, he can change. He _has_ changed… since you knew him. He's genuinely good now, I just know it. I can feel it. He helps people — helps me and Benjamin help people. And he helps us… when we need it." Gwen shot her a disbelieving look. "He does! And, besides, he's not too bad looking, either… I mean, he's quite… er… _attractive."_

At this Gwen exploded. "That's the problem! That's all you're seeing! Your hormones are going to your brain, and suddenly the fact that he's tall and has muscles and a car and whatever other stupid things is more important than _the fact he tried to kill us._ He's a complete psychopath, and you thought it's a good idea to date him because he's _hot?"_

"Gwen, please," Gwendolyn pleaded. "You can't possibly say that — you haven't even met him!"

"I've met him from my time, and believe me when I say that more than zero times was enough."

"You know you've got a rather large personal bias against him, right, Gwen?"

"Just like you have one _for_ him!" Gwen exclaimed. "So that should even it out! And it doesn't make what I say wrong! Besides, I think it's rather justified to have a bias against your attempted murderer!"

"Gwen, he's _changed."_

"I doubt it. People don't just change that much. I'd bet that he's only putting on an act because he's suddenly noticed you're attractive."

"That's not true at all!" Gwendolyn said, affronted.

_"Really?"_ Gwen replied. "Then why did he only start showing interest in being 'good' as soon as _you_ got freaking hot?"

"He matured," Gwendolyn replied.

"Sure he did," Gwen snorted. "Tell me, is he still shifty? Does he do iffy things he probably shouldn't? Have you caught him doing things that you _know_ that _he_ knows you wouldn't have approved of if he'd done it in front of you?" Gwen paused, and then her eyes narrowed. "Does he urge you to get more — _ahem_ — _intimate_ with him?" From the stricken look on Gwendolyn's face, Gwen knew she had hit the mark on every single one… including the last one! Gwen jumped back in shock. "YOU DIDN'T DO IT, DID YOU?" she shrieked.

Gwendolyn blanched. "No. _No!"_ she cried. "No, Gwen, you _know_ I wouldn't do that…" she trailed off and looked away, not meeting Gwen's gaze.

Gwen narrowed her eyes again. "…but you came close," she finished the sentence for her. Gwendolyn's embarrassed silence and refusal to meet Gwen's eyes confirmed her fears. "I can't believe you!" Gwen shouted indignantly at her older self. She could barely contemplate what she was hearing. Her brain had been scrambled by an alien somewhere between her current time and this Gwen's time, Gwen thought. That was clearly the only explanation. "I can't believe you," she repeated. "He's a psychopath. I know it, _you_ know it. Fine, maybe he's changed. Maybe he never got a clinical diagnosis. I don't know, I don't care. But you damn well _know––_ " Gwendolyn blinked in shock at her younger self swearing, "––that he tried to kill you — more than once, at that! And what? All it takes is for him to get a car and a nice body and suddenly all is forgiven? Worse, you forgive him so much you actually consider _giving yourself_ to him? You'd just drop your panties for him?" Gwendolyn looked away in shame.

"We never did more than kiss, not even fondling, I swear," Gwendolyn said, finally mounting a feeble defense. Gwen snorted, but said nothing. "But it's silly, promising–––"

"Don't even," Gwen said, cutting her older self off. "Don't… Don't try to rationalize it. It's a bad idea, and you know it." Then the young girl sighed. "I just… I don't…" She groaned in frustration, then took a calming breath. "I don't understand _why._ I mean, sure, you tell me he's changed, but it doesn't sound like he has. And even if he has changed, there is no way — _no way_ — that he's changed enough for you to have even _thought_ about… about… about doing _that_ with him. To have thought about breaking that promise. No way," Gwen said with absolute surety. "This isn't some stupid thing that Mom and Dad make you promise that you break in a moment of teenage rebellion. We promised _ourselves_ that we wouldn't do it, because we knew it was best not to. I just… I just can't see what could be so great about him that you could do that." Then Gwen sniffed haughtily. "Must be the hormones," she said. "If this is what puberty does to you, I'm fine staying just like this."

Gwendolyn, whose eyes had been shining through Gwen's talking, emitted a watery chuckle at that, and rubbed her younger self on the back. "They are pretty stupid, hormones," she agreed. "But there _are_ some benefits," she said, teasingly, and Gwen blushed. "I know you feel insecure now — Ben providing no help there — but… well… at the risk of sounding boastful, you _do_ grow to be… well… fairly beautiful. It's a huge boost to your self-confidence too."

"And what does Ben — er, _Benjamin_ — say now?" Gwen asked, relieved that the most serious part of the conversation seemed to be over. Gwendolyn blushed.

"Well…" she said, huskily. "He doesn't _say_ anything — he's too 'noble' for that now, you see. But he certainly does _look."_

Gwen giggled girlishly. "I can hardly believe it's the same Ben we're talking about. I bet if _my_ dweeb looked at me like that I'd probably be creeped out." They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the presence of someone so perfectly in tune with them, before Gwen broke the silence again. "So…" she began. "What are you going to do now?"

"About what?" Gwendolyn asked. Gwen rolled her eyes, as if to say _'Are you really trying to play dumb with me?'_ and Gwendolyn sighed. "I don't know. You're right. I know you are. It's just… It's complicated." Seeing Gwen's look, she continued. "It's not just about us dating. Kevin's a part of our team now, whether we like it or not. It'd be hard to replace him. And I can't see him _not_ leaving if we stop dating. I… I hate to say it, but I think you were right about him only doing things to impress me. Maybe. I'm not sure. I can't see him continuing if he's not dating me anymore."

"And you want to reform him."

Gwendolyn mutely nodded. "I want that goodness he shows to be genuine."

"It's not just that though, is it?" Gwen said, and then her eyes widened. In a moment of such profound insight that Gwen did not think she had ever felt anything quite so eye-opening ever before in her life, she could suddenly see the situation in pristine clarity. "It's not even about breaking up with _him,_ is it? It's about _breaking up_ with him. You're afraid of being single… because if you're single, than there's always the chance that–––" Gwen cut herself off with a gasp. It wasn't even Gwendolyn's expression that confirmed what she had thought. Gwen had just known, somehow, that there was no doubt of the thought's truthfulness. Weak at the knees, she shuffled around to face her older self. "How–––" her voice caught. "How long?" she asked.

Gwendolyn averted her eyes. "I first realized when we got back from our second summer trip, just after I turned twelve. I was… I was having weird dreams about him, and sudden random thoughts. And then I started daydreaming about him in class… and I knew." Gwen saw in her eyes a mix of shame, sadness, and loneliness, but at the same time mixed with passion, and love, and lust. Then Gwendolyn looked away. "But it started a while before that. I just didn't realize until afterwards. After…"

"…this summer trip?" Gwen asked softly, and she didn't even need to look at Gwendolyn to know it was true. She could feel it herself. "That's why…" she said, thinking to herself. And then Gwen suddenly understood everything her older self had done. "… _Kevin?"_ she asked, and Gwendolyn nodded sadly.

"It wasn't entirely why… there _were_ hormones involved. But… it was a large factor. It's just… it was driving me mad. I couldn't function properly. Because the knowledge that there was even a possibility drove me wild, so I had to get rid of that possibility."

Gwen licked her suddenly dry lips, almost unable to believe she was going to give voice to the thoughts that had entered her head. Errantly, a distant part of her self that was entirely detached from the situation noted amusedly that should she right then get a visit from an even younger version of herself, she would probably be in much the same place Gwendolyn had been not too long ago. "But… why not?" she asked, and those three words spoke more volumes than either Gwen or Gwendolyn could give existence to.

"You know it can't happen, Gwen," Gwendolyn said sadly.

_"But why not?!"_ Gwen shouted, suddenly feeling herself alight with childish rage.

Gwendolyn did not react, instead staying somber and unfazed. "I-I… _we_ can't. It's just… it's not normal, and Mom and Dad won't accept it. How will we be treated? Will we even be accepted in public anymore? And who says Ben would even go for it?"

"You've done the research — we both have. We _know_ that it's not as bad as you think it is. It's completely legal. And Mom and Dad will see reason, eventually. They'll be happy for you — for us. And since when have you ever cared about being normal? I know I stopped trying to be a few weeks ago, and I can't imagine that will change a few years from now."

"This is different from fighting aliens, Gwen," Gwendolyn sighed. "It's big, and it's–––"

"Scary?" Gwen finished. "It's only big because you make it out to be… It's only big because you _care,_ and you know that means it's worthwhile. Big things are worthwhile, and you _know_ this would be. Just think how good it would be to have him… I mean, he's tall, he's mature, he's responsible, he's kind-hearted… you _know_ he would sacrifice himself for you. He's everything we've ever wanted, and you… you can't deny that he's cute," Gwen mumbled, cupping her cheeks self-consciously as she felt them grow warm.

"Gwen, focus, please," Gwendolyn sighed, snapping her fingers. "It isn't as easy as you make it seem–––"

"It isn't _supposed_ to be easy! Life isn't easy! But that doesn't mean you're meant to take shortcuts! Not with stuff like this. It might just come back to haunt you one day, for all you know. I know it's big — really, really big. And I know he's our cousin. But are you… are _we_ really going to let that be the reason that stops us? Will you let that be the reason you gave him up so easily? Kevin's a jerk, and you'll find a lot more of those. But how many more Bens are you going to find? How many are going to share the same kind of closeness with you that he does? Even one? Do you want to look back, after all is said and done, and shed tears on the what-ifs and might-have-beens… on all the things you could have had, but were too scared to take?"

A tear slid down Gwendolyn's cheek, and she wiped it away and put a smile on her face. "You know, when I came out here with you, I was expecting to change _your_ mind, not the other way around. Guess I'm really too smart for my own good." Then she sighed again. "But what if Ben doesn't feel the same?"

"He'd be stupid not to," Gwen said with a confident little smirk. "You're beautiful, and smart, and the best thing that could ever happen to him."

Gwendolyn snorted. "And here I thought I'd be the one doing reassurances too."

Gwen smiled warmly. "And, even if he doesn't now, make him. You're already close to him, and you _know_ it's not a brother-sister relationship he feels. Seduce him. Turn those feelings of best-friendship into love. It's been done before. Heck, you've already said he looks at you! That's obvious! He'd have to be blind in order to not find you attractive."

"You know," Gwendolyn said, "if I didn't have you explaining to me how supposedly attracted to me Ben is, I'd almost think I'd have no hope because of your competition."

Gwen blushed cutely. "Please," she mumbled. "I can't stay here. I need to get back. It's just… Your Ben… He's so mature, and responsible, and calm, and smart, and kind… And I can't imagine going back to my Ben, who tells me that I'm ugly."

Gwendolyn smiled comfortingly and understandingly. "Your Ben will eventually be my Ben. You know it. It'll just take time and patience — _a lot_ of patience," she grinned. "But you know he doesn't mean it. Just like you don't mean the mean things you say to him. And one day you'll both realize that, and realize that it's possible for you to communicate differently. One day, you'll both realize how much you mean to each other." Gwendolyn sighed again, but this time it was more of a nostalgic sigh. "Gwen, before you go, I just wanted to say thank you. I never imagined I'd get a talk like this, not even to mention from my ten year-old self, but I needed it."

"It's no problem. I know I'd want some sense beaten into me if I started dating my attempted murderer." Gwendolyn laughed; a loud, genuine sound. Then Gwen's expression turned serious. "By coming here, haven't we affected the timeline?" she asked.

"You have," Gwendolyn said. "I certainly don't remember time-traveling five years into the future when I was ten."

"So what does this mean?"

"My guess is that the timelines will diverge when you return. Yours will split off from my timeline, and suddenly you won't have my future. And, of course, you've altered my time just by being here, so now that's changed too. But we'll never know in what ways."

"So…" Gwen started, a new thought occurring to her. "Will we ever see each other again?"

Gwendolyn's gaze turned somber. "I don't think so," she said. "Once the timelines diverge, it would be impossible. If I tried to go back in time to my younger self… if I went back after the timeline diverged, I would meet my younger self, just as I remember it happening, because that's _my_ past. This timeline's past. But that future's been erased for you. By coming here you've stopped it from happening. And if I went back before the timeline diverged, it would be before you came here in the first place, and you wouldn't remember me anyway."

"So…" Gwen's voice became stifled as tears pricked her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. "So this is goodbye?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "But not before we get back to the Rust Bucket and wait for Ben to fix the Omnitrix," she said, and Gwen smiled weakly.

––––––––––/ / /––––––––––

Contrary to what Ben had said to the two Gwens as they had left, he did not immediately start berating or pleading with his older self about his clearly awful habits. Instead, Benjamin immediately took Ben's Omnitrix in hand, after retrieving what looked to Ben to be a common pedestrian screwdriver (but surely it couldn't be, Ben thought), and began fiddling with it. As Benjamin saw no need to talk, it was up to Ben to begin the conversation, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

So they sat like that: Ben sitting uncomfortably straight with his arm held out and lying on a rolling table, Benjamin looking down, hunched over his younger self's wrist with a powerful lamp illuminating the device strapped to it. The work was quiet, and Ben could not possibly fathom ever being able to stay silent so long if awkwardness didn't hold his tongue. Maybe Benjamin wasn't talking for the same reason? But that was ridiculous, because there was no reason at all for Benjamin to feel awkward at the situation, unlike Ben. Maybe both Gwens were right, and he _had_ matured. Ben shuddered involuntarily.

Eventually Benjamin turned off the lamp and let Ben's wrist free, which Ben stretched gratefully. He was happy, right up until his older self said "Right, I think we have just enough time for this."

Ben turned to him slowly, finding his older self giving him a piercing stare. Suddenly Ben felt very self-conscious. "Time for what?" he asked nervously.

"No beating around the bush, Ben. We're not girls. I know you like Gwen."

"W-What?" Ben sputtered. "No I don't! She's a dork! And totally boring! Why would I like her?"

"Ben," Benjamin said, reprovingly.

"Fine, I guess your Gwen _is_ kinda hot, but I don't see why that would make me like her."

"Ben," Benjamin sighed, rubbing his forehead.

_"Okay,"_ Ben cried, exasperatedly. "I do. Okay? I like her. Gwen can be nice… sometimes. And she _is_ smart. And helpful… sometimes. And she has my back. So I like her… a little bit."

"I don't mean _like,"_ Benjamin stated. "I mean, as kids your age would say, _like like._ I know you like-like her."

"No! No way! She's gross! And she probably has cooties. I don't like-like her. I don't!"

"You shouldn't lie to yourself — literally _or_ figuratively," Benjamin said, chuckling. "I _know_ that you do. I think I've even still got the old journal entries and poems you wrote."

Ben blanched and looked like he was going to be sick. "I wrote _poems?"_ he asked faintly.

"You did. Or you will. I think you've even contemplated it by now, haven't you? I could read one out to you, if you like…?" Benjamin said, and Ben was not able to tell if he was teasing or not, which scared him more than anything else had ever done.

"No! _No!"_ Ben cried. "Fine, you got me. I…" he swallowed harshly. "I… _like-like_ her," he forced the words out. "So what? Why do you care?" he demanded.

"I care because it's my business. You are me, after all. And I care because it's a very important decision you have to make."

"What decision?"

Deciding to be frank, Benjamin answered honestly. "Whether you end up like me, or whether you want to do something… else."

"Else?" Ben asked, nervously.

"Ben, are you really okay with Gwen dating Kevin? Really? Would you trust him with her? What about another boy? Hmm?" Though he didn't show it, Ben's stomach had filled with ice at his older self's words, and for the very first time in his life he realized how he really, really could not stand that thought of Gwen's attention being on another boy. Benjamin must have realized it, however, because a knowing look came into his eye. "Are you really content with not acting on your feelings… content with losing her? Do you understand?"

"I understand," Ben said, shortly. "I understand that you're jealous of Kevin and want Gwen for yourself!" he declared, seemingly still in denial and eager to have attention from his older self deflected.

Instead of flustering Benjamin or putting him on the defensive as he had hoped, however, Benjamin just sighed sadly, and a melancholy sheen entered his eyes, while his expression turned regretful. "I don't deny it," he said. "I should have acted on it years ago, and now I've lost her. She's my best friend, Ben… In many ways, she's so much more than that. And I've lost her, now. And I lose her a little more every day. Every time we meet up it's for a shorter time, and the gap until the next time is longer. It's not going to be too long until we meet each other just for missions, and talk only every few months over the phone. You won't know just how painful that is, Ben, until it's too late. And it might be selfish — or selfless; I'm not even sure anymore — but I don't want you to go through that pain without being forewarned. I want you to learn from my mistakes. More than that, though, is that I'm worried for Gwen. It's not even about us dating, really. It's about her dating Kevin. Do you really think he's a good guy, Ben?"

Ben licked his suddenly dry lips. "N-No," he replied.

"Yeah," Benjamin sighed. "He might be good now — I don't know. And that scares me. But, good or not, he's a bad influence on Gwen. They try to hide it, but I know he pressures her to do things. I don't know for sure what, but I can guess. If he has to pressure her like I know he has been, they're things Gwen would never normally do. But she's so… infatuated — blindly infatuated! — with him that she would probably do those things. He's not good for Gwen, I know that. But it's her business, not mine. And I won't interfere without her asking me to. I don't like it, but what I like doesn't matter."

"So… what? You want me to… manipulate––" Ben felt a flair of pride that he'd managed the word, "––Gwen into not dating him? Stop it before it starts? That's a little… dirty, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," Benjamin agreed. "But it's for her own good. I can't do anything about it now, but I wish I could've back then. Advise her against it. It's still her choice, but she needs to know that you don't think it's a good idea. She might not show it now, but your opinion means a lot to her, Ben. I don't even necessarily mean that you should confess to her, but…"

"But that's the easiest way to stop her dating Kevin…?" Ben asked, a sinking feeling in his chest.

Benjamin nodded solemnly. "But, hey, come on. If she says yes, you know it comes with perks. It's not exactly like you'd hate the idea, now is it?" Benjamin said teasingly.

Ben's cheeks went red, but this time he didn't deny it. "But what if she says no?" he asked, turning to look at his older self, the clawing but never admitted fear lurking in his eyes. "Why would she ever be interested in me? I'm just her doofus, inferior cousin. She's good at everything, and what am I? The only thing good about me is the stupid watch on my wrist," he said sadly. "She's the goody-two-shoes who parents and teachers like. She's pretty and popular. She's smart. What am I? Teachers hate me. I'm a troublemaker. Parents think I'm a bad friend for their kids. I'm not smart. I'm not good at anything. She's… she's right when she says I'm a doofus, and a loser. Why would someone like her ever like a loser like me?"

Benjamin's heart went out to the boy who had just so plainly stated his fears in front of him. Hoping to comfort the boy who was sniffing, Benjamin hopped out of his chair and sat next to Ben on the bed, tentatively putting his arm around him. "I'm not sure what to say," he began. "Because in many ways I still think the same things. I've never been good at much, and you know how much I resented Gwen because our parents would keep comparing me to her." He sighed, a far-away look in his eyes. "But what you have to remember is that life is what you make of it. If you want to be excellent, then that's up to you and no one else. And, if I may say so, you're more suited to it than you think, Ben. You don't have to start liking school, or sucking up to teachers, but you need to be excellent where it counts. As a person. And you've already proven that you are, Ben. In the face of adversity, you've shown what you're really made of, and what you really care about. And _that's_ what matters. It doesn't matter if parents like you, if you work to be the best you can be." Benjamin smiled softly. "You just need to remember that. And, if you ever need a reminder," he added, "just look on your wrist. You've used what others would utilize for destruction and power, and instead used it for selflessly great good. No one told you to, and you did it of your own volition, where it matters. Just look at that, and remember that it's a mark of all the good you've done, all the people you've saved."

Ben nodded, and the two sat in silence as Ben composed himself. When he did, he turned to smile at his older self. "Thanks," he said. "I needed that. But do you really think I have a chance with Gwen?"

"Looking at her now, I do," Benjamin said. "She doesn't care about how her boyfriend does in school — she cares about how good her boyfriend is. She wants trust and loyalty, and you two have it already in spades. And hey," Benjamin added. "she's already proven she likes bad boys. Or she will. You might not be Kevin's level of angsty bad boy, but I think you're enough of a rule-breaker to turn her head," Benjamin teased.

"Thanks," Ben muttered.

"I've fixed the watch, so you only need to activate it and it will send you back just as you came. Are you ready to leave?"

Unable to think of anything to say, Ben just nodded, and then moved over to stick his head out of the window of the RV. "Hey, Gwen!" he called. "Future me has the portal working! We can go home now!" There was a call of affirmation, and barely had Ben pulled his head back inside before Gwen came barreling through the door, followed more sedately by Gwendolyn.

"Finally!" Gwen cried. Then she turned sheepish. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't say that to you guys, but I already miss home."

"It's understandable," Benjamin said.

"Are you ready to go?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Ready!" the two ten year-olds chorused.

"On three!" Ben cried. "Three!" he said, and then hit the watch to activate it, while Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Bye!" she called, her gaze lingering meaningfully on Gwendolyn as the glowing blue portal opened with a _crack!_ behind her. Gwendolyn nodded somberly.

"See ya!" Ben called. Then he looked at Gwen and grinned, which she returned.

"And I guess we're gonna be ya!" they chorused again.

Then Ben hesitated, and turned back to Benjamin and Gwendolyn. "Hey, future me?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You're actually all right," Ben said. He hesitated again, then added on "And thanks… for everything. I guess… I guess it's not totally stupid. I'll… think about it."

"I'm just glad I could help."

"The same thanks to you, Gwen," Gwendolyn said. "I needed it."

The two children nodded, and then, with a final wave, they were sucked back into the portal, which promptly vanished, leaving the inside of the Rust Bucket eerily silent, with two teenagers standing looking at the same empty point in space, wondering whether what had just transpired had been good or ill, and how much it had changed. "So…" Gwen began. "How long did it take you to fix the Omnitrix?" she inquired blandly, a knowing look in her eye as she turned to him.

Ben smiled guilelessly. "Oh, about ten seconds or so. The rest of the time I spent setting the time zone to China in case Ben ever figures out how to make the watch tell time."

"And Ben didn't realize?"

"Not at all."

"Why didn't you just tell me and them and have them sent back sooner?"

Ben looked at Gwen as if she were insane. "When do we normally get a chance to talk to our time traveling selves? I thought it would be a good experience."

"Ah," Gwen replied. "It was," she agreed. They stood in silence again, each left to their own thoughts, until, as Ben made to go recline on the bed, Gwen spoke up again. "So, you like me," she said, as if it was some interesting new factoid about a new diner in town, and not a momentous secret that would change their relationship forever.

"Where'd you hear that?" Ben asked, bluffing. He would have succeeded, if Gwen hadn't heard it from his own mouth.

"You," she said. "Jealous of Kevin?"

Ben frowned and crossed his arms. "Eavesdropping, eh? That's pretty low, even for you," he said, turning the conversation back on her.

Gwen didn't even bother denying it. Instead, she grinned mischievously. "You should have just told me," she said, an undertone of husk entering her voice. "Will this make up for my naughtiness?" she asked, and before Ben could even ask what she meant her arms — her lovely, smooth, pale arms — had encircled his neck and brought his lips to hers. Their first kiss was tenuous and unsure, completely distilled free from the false bravado that both had used to cover their racing pulses. It was simple, and not very passionate, but both Ben and Gwen shivered in happiness at the contact. As Gwen pulled away, wiping away a string of saliva and blushing, Ben looked at her in wonder.

"Wow," he said. "You know, I wouldn't mind you doing that to make up for every time you were naughty." Gwen blushed prettily in embarrassment, but the smile that crept its way onto her face let Ben know that she wasn't truly averse to the idea. "So what brought that on?"

"You mean, aside from the fact that I've been in love with you for years?" Gwen asked, teasingly.

"You have?" Ben asked, gobsmacked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" Gwen countered.

"Not really the best thing to do when you were in a relationship," Ben said. "So, what changed your mind now?"

"Well, younger me managed to knock some sense into me, if you'd believe it. Kevin and I are… well, let's just say that he's a bit annoyed at the moment, and not guaranteed to come back. Not that it matters, since I'm fairly certain some of that 'stuff' he needed to do while he was away was another girl. Young me made sure I called him and broke it off before she left, and she encouraged me to take a shot with you."

"She did?" Ben asked, surprised. "Guess I wasn't so wrong about her feelings after all."

"Of course you weren't," Gwen said. "She _has_ just realized that she's got a crush on young you, after all."

"And what about you? What have _you_ got?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow, mainly because he just wanted to hear her say it again.

Gwen sauntered closer and looked him in the eyes that were identical to hers. "Well," she said. _"I_ have been completely in love with you for a few years."

"That's good," Ben said, grinning. "Because I've been in love with you." And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Gwen went limp in his arms, apart from her lips, which became very enthusiastic and energetic as Ben's attacked them. Running his hands up and down her back and soft curves, Ben went boldly and cupped her jean-clad butt — which was even better than he had imagined it to be — and hoisted her up so he could hold her, making Gwen gasp delightedly in pleasure. Immediately, Ben took his opening and slipped his tongue into her mouth, which Gwen responded to eagerly.

When they finally started breathing too heavily for their noses to cope with, they broke apart, finding that, somewhere in the last few minutes of fevered kissing, fondling, and groping, they had fallen back onto the bed, with Gwen now lying curled on top of Ben, his hands inside her shirt. Gwen panted, her lips swollen and her eyes dazed, and in that moment Ben did not think he had ever seen anything more beautiful than her. They lay like that, calming their racing hearts and just enjoying the other's presence, for a while, before Gwen made to speak. "Do you still feel like that, really?" she asked, and Ben blinked in confusion for a second.

"Oh, you heard that part too?" he asked, despondently.

Gwen nodded sadly. "I always wondered what I'd done to make you dislike me so much when we first met properly. I could never figure it out. I never imagined that it would be like that for you. You don't really believe it, do you?" Ben shrugged, not wanting to give her the answer she didn't want to hear, but unwilling to tell a falsehood either. "Ben Tennyson!" Gwen cried. "It is _not_ true. You are one of the most wonderful people I've ever met." Seeing that Ben didn't exactly believe it, Gwen went for a different approach. "You know that I was worried I was the inferior cousin?" she asked.

Ben blinked in surprise. "You were?"

Gwen nodded into his chest. "I was so good in school and normal life, but when it came to doing anything actually important, I was no competition for you. You just seemed to be the natural success, and I was just the sidekick. It was part of why I teased you so much. I wanted to show you up, let you know that I was still good at things."

"I guess we're both pretty stupid, huh?" Ben asked, smiling fondly at her.

Gwen giggled, a little. "I guess we are."

"We should have been kissing instead of bickering," Ben said, and Gwen nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, of course," she said. "But which do you think Grandpa would have preferred?"

Ben laughed, and then drew her in for a wonderful third kiss. They lost themselves, but not before a single thought ran through Ben's head. _I hope Ben's got his ass into gear and confessed to Gwen, otherwise he might miss out on a few extra years of this! And that would be a tragedy._


End file.
